Free Falling
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Post Pret-a-Poor-J. Nate and Jenny take their relationship to the next level.


**Title: Free Falling**

**Rating: M (mature adult content)**

**Summary: Post Pret-a-Poor-J. Nate and Jenny take their relationship to the next level.**

**---**

**Free Falling**

_**One-Shot**_

Jenny sat down on the couch, curling her legs underneath her as she took a spoonful of coco pebbles and ate it. Her eyes went to the television, but her mind wasn't at all on the television program.

She was thinking about Nate. She'd dreamt of him all night and then this morning she had to admit she got worried when he seemed to ignore her. She swore her lips still burned from their kisses last night. She still couldn't quite believe it. _She made out with Nathaniel Archibald._

The loft was silent now, the only noise being the faint sound of the television and of course her impending thoughts which were currently all over the place. Her father had left for work. Dan and Nate were both gone to school.

She glanced up as the door opened, half expecting her father to have forgot something and came back for it, but she was surprised to see Nate walk through the door.

"Nate" Jenny stated

He closed the door, dropping his bag on to the floor as he took a few steps over to the couch and fell down next to her on it.

She eyed him "What are you doing here?"

"I had first period off" he shrugged

"So then why did you leave earlier?" she wondered

"Just walked around and then came back once your dad and Dan were gone" he offered

"Why?" she questioned

"I just don't want them to get suspicious or anything" he told her

She grinned "About what?"

He reached over and took the bowl of cereal from her hands, placing it down on the coffee table and then moving back to her. Taking her hand and pulling her closer to him.

"That I'm crazy about you" he whispered

Her heart fluttered as his lips met hers. She had to note that the kiss was less passionate than last night. It was more relaxed and natural. She felt his arms slip around her waist, pulling her further against him. Her hands threaded into his short hair as his hands squeezed the soft flesh of her waist.

The kiss was becoming more passionate and she pulled back for air. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Come on" she breathed

He watched her stand up from the couch and reach her hand down to him.

"Where?" he questioned

"Nate" she whispered "Come on"

He nodded simply, taking her hand and standing up from the couch. She led him into her room, closing the door behind them.

He looked around nervously "Uh Jenny"

She turned to him "Don't tell me you've never been in a girls room before"

He stared at her "We didn't have to come in here"

"It's more private and comfortable" she noted

"Okay" he answered

She grabbed a couple of fashion books from her bed and tossed them on to the floor.

"Go ahead and sit down" she told him

He nodded hesitantly as he sat down on the bed. His eyes went back to her. He could only watch in pure fascination as Jenny hooked her thumbs into the waist band of her shorts and slowly pushed them down her long creamy thighs.

"Jenny" he stuttered as she stepped out of them

"It's okay" she assured him as she took a few steps over to him

He stood up, pulling her against her "We don't have to do this"

She looked up at him "I want to"

"It's too soon" he told her

She shook her head "You've known me for over a year Nate and I want this so what is it? Do you not want me?"

His hand cupped her cheek "God no"

"Then what" she whispered

"Jenny" he breathed "I've had my fair share of bed mates and you know that. I don't want you to think that you need to sleep with me to keep me interested"

"I just want to be with you Nate" she replied

He nodded "Something changed in me last night Jenny. I can't explain it and I don't understand it, but you matter to me and I want to spend time with you. We don't have to do this"

"Why can't we do this and then still spend time together?" she wondered

He sighed "We can, but making love is huge and I mean, don't you want it to be special? Don't you want to be sure of it?"

"I am sure of it" she breathed "I know it's supposed to be perfect and I want you to be that guy Nate. I trust you and I want this"

He hesitated "Are you sure?"

She smiled up at him "110 percent"

He still looked unsure, she stepped back from him. Her hands pushing against his chest as he fell back down on to the bed, she peeled her tank top off leaving her in only her bra and panties.

Nate smirked "Jenny Humphrey are you trying to seduce me?"

She grinned "Is it working?"

"You're beautiful" he told her

He reached his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her forward and she sat down on to his knee. Her legs dangling between his as his lips connected with hers. His arm snaked around her back supporting her and her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He pulled back slightly "Jenny are you really sure?"

She silenced him with another kiss. His hand tilted her head back slightly as his lips and tongue moved along her jaw bone and down to her neck. She moaned quietly as he nipped at the soft flesh there.

"Nate" she breathed

His other hand danced up and down her flat stomach, his fingertips sending shocks of electricity through her whole body.

She knew he was holding back on some account, hesitant with every move and kiss he made.

Her hands pulled his lips away from her neck, bringing his soft eyes back to hers.

"I'm not going to break Nate" she told him

"Jenny" he hesitated

She bit down on her bottom lip "I want you Nate. I need you"

His eyes seemed to darken with her words as his lips connected with hers. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips.

His hand traveled up her stomach, his fingertips dancing across the slopes of her breasts. His hand dipped inside finding her soft flesh. She moaned as his hand took in the fullness of her mound his fingertips dancing around the soft flesh.

She moaned as she pulled back slightly, his lips kissing back down her jaw bone to the front of her chest. He made his way to the slopes of her breasts, his hand assisting him in pulling down the front so that her mound fell out into his hand. His lips and tongue ravished the soft flesh as her moans got louder. When his lips finally found her nipple, it elicited a deep moan from inside her. His teeth nipped softly as his tongue soothed away the intensity. He moved to the other one, showing it equal pleasure. His lips traveled back up to hers. Her kiss was hungry and intense and she continued to moan into his mouth as his fingers stimulated her nipples.

She pulled back slightly "Touch me Nate"

He hesitated for a brief second as his lips found hers again, his fingertips deserting her mounds and dancing down her stomach. His fingers found the patch of satin that covered her heat and he pressed against it with his forefinger.

She moaned as he moved his hand back up to rim of her panties, his hand dipped inside. He had to moan at her wetness as his finger rubbed up and down her lower lips. He opened her up to him letting his forefinger dip inside and touch her hidden button. Her body literally trembled as he touched her swollen clit. He applied a little pressure and he felt her bottom starting to moved against his leg as she got impatient. His finger moved down to her entrance, pulling back as he looked into her eyes for her final permission.

"Jenny" he questioned breathlessly

"Please" she begged

Her eyes were glazed over and he knew his had to have been similar. His finger pushed inside, penetrating her and he moaned at how tight she was.

She panted as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. Her bottom grinding helplessly into his leg as he pleasured her.

His thumb found her bundle of nerves again, rubbing it softly as she moaned loudly from the intense pleasure he was giving her.

He watched her with absolute fascination as her head fell back in pleasure, her warmth squeezing his fingers as he moved deeper with every slow and methodical stroke of his finger. His erection trapped inside his pants was painfully obvious. Watching her get this much pleasure was enough to make him lose it right then and there.

His other hand traveled up her back to her neck, pulling her face back to his.

"Open your eyes baby" he whispered

Her eyelids fluttered open and he kissed her lips softly, pulling back to watch her as his finger pushed inside her a finally time, his thumb applying relentless pressure on her clit as she completely came apart in his arms. Her moans loud and breathless, her eyes like balls of yellow fire.

His finger slipped out, his thumb and forefinger circling her throbbing clit and pinching it as she rode out her incredible high.

"You're amazing" he told her breathlessly

She stared at him, her breathing erratic. His hand slipped out of her panties, hooking under her legs and situating her in his arms. He stood up with her in his arms as he turned around, laying her down on the bed. She watched him as he pulled the tie from around his neck and then pulled his white collared shirt off. She sat up, her hands going to the buckle of his pants. She undid it and pushed it down his legs, letting him kick them off. She grabbed his forearm, pulling him down with her.

He hovered over her, his lips finding hers as her hands pushed at his boxers. She got them down and moaned as his hardness pressed against her through her panties.

"Nate" she moaned

He pulled back slightly, his hands pushing her panties down her legs. He situated himself on top of her, his hand cupping her cheek as he watched her.

"Are you sure Jenny?" he asked again

She smiled "I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life"

He pulled her up into his arms, his fingers numbly undoing the clasps on her bra and letting it fall from her shoulders. His tip pressed against her wetness.

"Try and breathe" he whispered against her lips

She bit her bottom lip as he slowly penetrated her. His hardness slowly disappearing inside of her warmth. She squeezed her eyes shut as pain and pleasure surged through her body at the intense penetration.

His fingertips danced along her cheek bone.

He remained motionless as his eyes studied her face. He knew she was hurting a little and it pained him.

"Jenny" he whispered

Her eyelids fluttered open "I'm okay Nate"

He had to hold himself back for her as her muscles clenched on to him, literally threatening to send him over the edge into oblivion without even a simple stroke inside of her.

"I'm okay" she assured him

"Slow" he promised

She smiled reassuringly as she felt him withdraw slightly and pushed back inside of her.

She panted as the pain seemed to fade, the pleasure taking over. Her moans became feverish as he moved inside of her with slow gentle strokes.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as her heat squeezed him relentlessly. He was throbbing from the pleasure. Her moans got louder and he knew she was close, he had to force himself to wait for her as he continued to slowly move within her.

"Nate" she moaned as he thrusted into her one final time. Her muscles constricting around him and gripping him mercilessly.

"Jenny" he moaned as he fell over the edge, his head falling into the crook of her neck as he tried to catch his sudden loss of breath as her body continued to spasm around him.

He picked his head up, studying her face intently. He touched her face and her eyelids fluttered open to meet his.

"You okay?" he questioned

She smiled "I think I'm better than okay"

He let his forehead rest against hers "Good"

She nodded "I see why you like this sort of extra curricular activity so much"

He chuckled "You're amazing"

"I barely moved" she noted

He shook his head "You drive me crazy Jenny"

"In a good way?" she wondered

"Most definitely" he breathed

She smiled "Aren't you going to be late for second period?"

He laughed "That is the last thing on my mind right now?"

She smirked "Want to be bad and skip Mr. high school man?"

He grinned "Can I take you out for lunch and show you off?"

She eyed him "Lunch? What about breakfast?"

"Oh by the time I let you out of bed, it'll be lunch time" he told her

She smiled "Fair enough"

His lips touched hers softly "I have a question for you"

"Mmhmm" she breathed

"Jenny Humphrey" he paused "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she replied

He grinned before his head dipped back in capturing her lips within his once again.

---

**Review!**

~Britt~


End file.
